AG082: A Shroomish Skirmish
is the 42nd episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis As the heroes have a meal, Torchic and Corphish start fighting. As Ash and May try to calm them down, Team Rocket arrives, and so do the Breloom, from whom the stole the apples. The Breloom attack and blast everyone away, causing everyone to get separated. Max, Meowth, Torchic and Corphish try to find others and come to dead end, where they face Breloom once more. Corphish decides to protect Torchic, who gathers all of its bravery to attack. Plot Summary The heroes take a break in a forest. Everyone eats what Brock made for lunch, who tells they can eat as much as they want to. Ash's Corphish has eaten all its food and spots Torchic eating its food, but Torchic blocks Corphish. Corphish eats Torchic's food, making Torchic cry. May and Ash arrive and Ash forces Corphish to apologize. However, Corphish does not do that and starts arguing with Torchic. Mudkip and Pikachu arrive to calm them down. Torchic and Corphish start attacking each other, with Torchic attacking with Ember and Corphish with Bubble Beam. Pikachu has no choice but to electrocute everyone to calm them down. Torchic and Corphish continue battling, so Ash, Brock and May call most of their Pokémon back to their Poké Balls. Team Rocket is extremely starving, wanting to eat *something*. An apple rolls to James, who realizes it is not an illusion and everyone grabs it. Suddenly, they spot some Shroomish, who collected the apples, so they go to take the apples by chasing the Shroomish. Meanwhile, Torchic and Corphish still battle, even kicking Pikachu and Mudkip for standing in their way. As Torchic and Corphish continue attacking, Grovyle uses Leaf Blade between them, which stops their fighting. Torchic begins to cry and goes to May, while Ash thanks Grovyle for helping out, though Corphish ignores that. Shroomish begin to revolt while Team Rocket eats their apples and belittles them. More Shroomish appear, and despite Team Rocket still eating and taunting the Shroomish, those Shroomish evolve to Breloom. A Breloom jumps and kicks Team Rocket, causing them to run away. They go to the heroes and begin to chant. However, they see more food where Brock is making an oatmeal for Torchic to eat, so Team Rocket jumps and eats it. While they are done, they continue to chant their motto. Max asks them from what were they running from, so they remember the Breloom, who have arrived. Team Rocket states they ate some apples from the Breloom, but Jessie thinks it is justified, since they were all starving. Jessie continues yelling, pointing out the Shroomish had tons of apples, which weren't even good. Breloom use Mach Punch, blasting everyone off. May and Mudkip are seen on a branch, sticking from a cliff. Terrified not to look down, May and Mudkip move away. Corphish and Torchic are seen amidst the bushes. Torchic cries when it does not see its trainers. Corphish leaves, with Torchic following it. Brock, Ash and Pikachu are seen on a path. They search for others, so Pikachu goes on Swellow's back to search from above. Ash and Brock go as well, but encounter Breloom. Ash goes to battle with them, but Brock pulls him, thinking it might not be a good idea. Meowth and Max hide behind a bush. Max blames Meowth for the trouble they are in, but Meowth hopes they could put their past behind and work together. They hear something approaching and see Corphish and Torchic have arrived, so they join them. Meowth thinks they should wait for someone, but runs to others when they wander off. Mudkip senses something on the fin on its head, as May recalls the Mudkip's fin works like a radar. Jessie and James pass by May and Mudkip and fall down on the branch May and Mudkip were on earlier. James sees they could climb back up and face the Breloom or fall into the ground below, making Jessie yell out. Meowth wonders why is Torchic sad, so Max claims Torchic is thinking it may never see May again, so they go to search the others. Mudkip senses something more, so it and May run off. Brock and Ash are running away from the Breloom. Ash stops to battle them, but the Breloom start attacking him instead. Brock pulls him out, not to make the situation worse. Next thing, they begin to roll down a narrow path. Max, Meowth, Torchic and Corphish came to a canyon. Torchic spots some fruit nearby and soon lots of Shroomish and Breloom appear, who want to defend their food. Pikachu and Swellow found them. Pikachu jumps to them, while Swellow goes to Ash. Ash and Brock rolled over, breaking the branch James and Jessie were sitting on. Brock sends Forretress, using Rapid Spin to make the fall softer. Jessie and James are angry, claiming they could've been squished, but are reminded they have been saved from the trouble they created in the first place. Swellow comes to Ash, warning him about the battle. Pikachu and Breloom use Iron Tail, although Pikachu is pushed to a wall knowing his own Iron Tail is not strong enough. The Breloom attack, so Corphish counterattacks with Bubble Beam, but misses. A Breloom uses Mach Punch on Torchic, but Corphish stands in its way, taking the hit and bashing itself into a wall. Nevertheless, Corphish tackles them, but a Breloom stomps on it. The Breloom physically beat Corphish, who is protecting Torchic. A Breloom goes to use Mach Punch, but is canceled by Mudkip's Water Gun, as Mudkip and May have arrived. Corphish falls down, being severely hurt. Torchic goes to protect it and yells at them, then evolves into Combusken. Ash, Brock, Jessie and James also arrive to the scene. A Breloom challenges Combusken to a fight. Breloom uses Iron Tail, but is canceled by Combusken's Peck, knocking it over a wall. May goes to order Ember attack, but Max reminds her Combusken can use a newly learned Fire Spin attack. Combusken attacks with Fire Spin, but the attack fails due to Mach Punch. May panics, but Brock reminds her Combusken can use fighting attacks, like Sky Uppercut. Breloom attacks with Mach Punch, but it was negated and being knocked down by Combusken's newly learned Sky Uppercut. Other Breloom wants to battle Combusken, but its leader halts it while it continues to challenge Combusken. Meowth translates Breloom's words to Combusken stating that no more using techniques but fighting each other with their bare hands. Both Pokémon fight very well, with Corphish cheering for Combusken. In the end, after exchanging blows, both Pokémon fall down as their battle ends in a draw. Team Rocket is glad about friendships formed in the battle. Meowth also translates that they are going to pay for stealing apples, as Breloom attacks with Mach Punch and Combusken uses Fire Spin, blasting them off. Combusken and Breloom shake each other's hands, respecting one another's strength and power. The heroes goes to eat and Max comments Combusken was amazing, motivating Ash to do the same in the Gym match. Corphish goes to steal the food, but is stopped by Combusken who glares at it. Corphish scarily walks away, making Combusken and Pikachu give him a hearty laugh. Quotes :"What did they say?" - James :"(Translating for Breloom) Not a bad punch. (Translating for Combusken) Yours too." - Meowth Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Sunflora, Venomoth, Wailmer, Gastly. *In the beginning of the episode, a classic Pokémon identification can be seen. In this case, it is a Butterfree. Mistakes * The Pokémon Trainer's Choice states that Venomoth would be the best choice to battle Sunflora. This is true, however, another choice Pokémon, Gastly, would also be a good choice due to its -type attacks being super effective against Sunflora's -type. Gallery Breloom attack Ash AG082 1.jpg Torchic cries, as Corphish stole its food AG082 2.jpg Torchic and Corphish decide to fight AG082 3.jpg James finds an apple AG082 4.jpg Torchic jumps into May's arms AG082 5.jpg The Shroomish evolve AG082 6.jpg Breloom, the evolved Pokémon AG082 7.jpg Team Rocket is terrified AG082 8.jpg Jessie yells at Breloom AG082 9.jpg Meowth found Max AG082 10.jpg Max and Meowth join Corphish and Torchic AG082 11.jpg Jessie and James fell on a branch AG082 12.jpg Ash fights Breloom AG082 13.jpg Brock andA sh roll down AG082 14.jpg Pikachu protects the group AG082 15.jpg Jessie, James, Brock andA sh fall down AG082 16.jpg Corphish protects Torchic AG082 17.jpg May's Torchic evolved into a Combusken AG082 18.jpg Combusken uses Sky Uppercut AG082 19.jpg Combusken and Breloom exchange blows AG082 20.jpg Combusken and Breloom respect each other's combat skills }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes focusing on May